It is often necessary when cooking for more than one person to prepare a dish differently for one or more person because of medical conditions or personal eating habits. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a multiple container slow cooker device that could be used by a food preparer that included separate food cooking containers positionable within a single cooker housing that could be used to prepare two versions of the same dish. Because it could also be desirable to use the slow cooker for cooking only one dish, it would be a further benefit to have a multiple container slow cooker device that included a manual disabling mechanism for manually disabling the cooking element of one of the food cooking containers to prevent damage to the multiple container slow cooker device caused by overheating an empty food cooking container. Because a user may forget to manually disable one of the cooking elements, it would be a further benefit to have an automatic cooking element disabling mechanism for disconnecting the cooking element of any cooking container not at least partially filled. It would of course be a further benefit to have a multiple container slow cooker that included both manual and automatic cooking element disabling mechanisms.